The Witch and the Devil
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Et si Shi Tsu C.C etait la soeur de Sebastian ?
1. Chapter 1

-1*~oOo~* La sorcière grise et le diable de majordome *~oOo~*

Depuis peu une nouvelle recrue avait intégré la maison Phantomhive, une jeune fille en apparence mais en réalité une sorcière de plusieurs centaines d'années, aussi grande que May Linn, de grand yeux couleurs ocre et une longue cheveux verte, elle se faisait appeler par beaucoup de noms au fils des siècles mais depuis peu elle c'était habituer au nom de C.C (Shi Tsu). Elle n'en pas n'importe qu'elle sorcière elle était aussi la petite sœur de Sebastian Michaelis, démon et majordome du comte Ciel Phantomhive. S'ennuyant elle était venu pour voir qui son grand frère avait lié avec un contract et pourquoi il était autant attiré par cette âme. Elle se présenta au manoir Phantomhive vetu d'une chemise blanche avec un corset rouge par-dessus et une longue juepe rouge elle aussi avec des motif noirs. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle regarda son frère lui ouvrir et la regardait surpris, elle entra sans demander, et il soupira elle n'avait donc pas changer en des centaines d'années toujours aussi impolie et irrespectueuse de la vie humaine mais après tout pour celle qui avait perdu son propre nom a quoi rimer la vie?

Le comte surpris par la lenteur de Sebastian alla voir qui pouvait lui avoir rendu visite sans pour autant ce doutait de se qu'il allais ée dans le hall il vit d'abord une magnifique chevelure verte, puis des yeux dorés croisé son regard bleue foncés il se mit a rougir quand elle lui fit un sourire,puis elle se retourna vers Sebastian pour raler, Ciel se demanda qui pouvait etre cette jeune femme, il racla sa gorge pour signaler sa presnece a son démon celui-ci se statufia et se retourna légèrement…géné? Ciel demanda des expliquations, le démon soupira mais C.C le coupa en se presentant comme la petite sœur de Sebastian et demanda de but en blanc sous le regard courroucé du marjodomme si elle pouvait s'installer dans le manoir pour quelques jours. Ciel ne put refuser, malgré les plaintes de Sebastian, celui-ci se demanda si il n'avait pas accepter pour le mettre en rage, mais intérieurement il etait heureux de revoir sa sœur. Bien sur il n'était pas de vrais frere et sœurs mais c'était tout comme ayant grandi ensemble ils n'étaient qu'un démon et une sorcière…

C'est comme ça que tout commença, l'arrivée de la sorcière grise dans la demeure du comte Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 2

Le matin chez les Phantomhive

Sebastian avait installé Shi Tsu dans l'un des appartement des domestiques, une chambre équipé d'une salle d'eau ,pouvait suffire a cette sorcière, Il se leva tôt comme d'habitude pour préparait le petit déjeuner du comte, puis réveilla Maylin Finian et Brad, quand il alla pour toquais chez sa sœur un sourire figé fit place sur son visage, un frisson le traversa de toute pars,comment lui un démon pouvait avoir peur d'une simple sorcière ? Et bien simplement en réveillant celle ci, Sebastian recula, il était préférable pour tout le manoir, si il voulais qu'il tienne debout, de laisser la sorcière dormir, Sebastian se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître,comme tous les matins celui ci rala de ne pouvoir dormir plus longtemps, le démon soupira, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce petit bout de chair, Mais qui pouvais se douter qu'un chien des enfers plutôt curieux entra dans la chambre de Shi Tsu ? La jeune fille poussa un juron dans son sommeil en envoyant valser le chien contre le mur, Pluton était plutôt heureux pour ne pas dire maso et retourna a la charge, Sebastian redescendait pour chercher le thé quand il entendit une porte claquer puis un autre, surpris et un peu inquiet il alla vers le bruit pour voir Pluton se faire jeter du lit par un coup de pied, La sorcière était de mauvaise humeur, elle noua ses longs cheveux en une tresse mis une robe noire ouverte aux niveaux des hanches et de longues bottes, Quand elle sortie et qu'elle vit son frère , elle ne pris pas la peine de le salué ni de sourire elle murmura juste le mot « thé », Mais au lieu d'attendre avec les domestiques comme tout le monde, la jeune femme trouvait cela intéressant et amusant d'aller voir Ciel le maître des lieux, elle voulais tant apprendre sur ce petit être chétif qui faisait battre le cœur du démon, Ne vous fiez pas aux mots, cette sorcière et ce démon n'ont pas la même notion, Mais elle voulais voir de ses yeux cette relation si étrange et si similaire, elle songea a faire a un contrat avec un humain plus tard, peux être qu'elle trouvera un complice pour faire un bout de chemin, après tout seul Sebastian était proche d'elle, non qu'elle en soit triste après tout c'était une sorcière mais elle s'ennuyer fermement attendant les siècles passer, Elle rentra sans aucun respect dans la pièce ou le petit Phantomhive siéger, il rougit se demandant pourquoi réagir ainsi envers une fille si indélicate et irrespectueuse qu'elle quand le visage de son majordome apparut devant lui comme une évidence ils étaient pareilles, dégagent d'eux un charisme et un charme tel des serpents devant leurs proies attendant le moindre faux pas pour le manger, Un sourire malsain passa sur le visage de son invitée, un frison le parcouru décidément il avait voulu la garder contre l'avis de Sebastian pour en savoir plus sur son démon et le voilà pris au piège avec les deux, mais quelque chose clocher dans son analyse, elle ne voulais pas son âme non elle semblait attendre autre chose de lui mais quoi ?

Coupent court a toutes ses pensés, le jeune Ciel leva ses yeux vers son démon personnelle lorsqu'il lui ramena son petit déjeuner sous l'œil amuser de sa sorcière de sœur, Elle aller se faire une joie de le cuisiner façon Michaelis, elle se frotta intérieurement les mains en soupirant de bien être lorsque ses lèvres goûtèrent son thé elle leva les yeux avec appréhension vers son fère lorsqu'il ne pu retenir un rire, levant un sourcil interrogateur elle posa sa tasse plus loin en fronçant le nez,

« Me l'aurais tu empoissonné chère frère ? »

« J'aimerais seulement que ça ce soit le cas, mais tu es la seul que je toucherais pas »

Ciel trouvait cette conversation étrange, effectivement il se disait qu'étant la sœur de ce démon elle devait être aussi malsaine que lui, mais voir cette échange provoqua plus de confusion dans le jugement qu'il avait sur eux, il était a nouveau plongé dans ses pensées quand il vu la sorcière se levait et se coller outrageusement a son majordome, Il ouvrit son œil de choc et surprise lorsqu'elle colla son visage impassible, puis ses lèvres vers son oreille, mais ce qui choqua le plus le jeune aristocrate fut la réaction de Seabstian se poussant vers elle comme si il se prouver une certaines force mais de manière érotique, et la scène final fut une Shi Tsu sur la table et un Sebastian a moitié sur elle, Le comte aller intervenir lorsque la sorcière enroula ses longues jambes sur celle du démon, les rougeurs du comte ne voulant pas partirent il aller hurler, mais tout fut très vite, Shi Tsu glissa avec grâce sur la table courant vers le comte et le faisant tomber par terre, quand a Sebastian il avait pris les couteaux que sa sœur cacher sur sa cuisse pour les lancer vers la fenêtres ouverte, au même moment ou des projectiles traverser la pièce de pars en pars, Ciel n'en revenait pas, il ne savais pas si il devait hurler ou remercier ce manège, Il se releva grâce a l'aide de son majordome lui demandant de s'excuser pour l'intrusion au manoir, puis regarda sa sœur avec un sourire complice,

Voyant l'air confus du maître de son frère la sorcière se décida a s'expliquer,

« En rentrant j'avais remarquer les intrus mais je ne pouvais pas prévenir ce démon, ils étaient trop proches, et seul une diversions pour le prévenir fut envisageable, ne vous inquiétait pas chère comte mon frère et tout pour vous »

Dire que les deux hommes étaient gênés étaient lègé, Ciel s'excusa et partie précipitamment dans son bureau, quand a Sebastian celui ci cacher ses yeux rouges sous sa mains en soupirant, et dire que sa faisait qu'un matin qu'elle était la,


	3. Chapter 3

J'avais terminer cette histoire je penser même l'avoir poster mais non et quand je m'en suis rendu compte bha mon pc m'avais lacher avec mon texte a l'intérieure mais au final je viens de pondre ce chapitre qui est 10 non 100 mieux que l'ancien je me mets toute suite aux derniers chapitre qui arrivera avant la fin de la semaine promis. Et merci pour tout

* * *

Shi Tsu tapota nerveusement ses ongles contre la table du jardin, seul le son agaçant en plus la propriétaire des doigts s'entendait dans tout le jardin, elle observa silencieusement une fenêtre plus haut ou seul une ombre se détacher du tableau, elle était extrêmement énerver, mais par quoi exactement ? Que son frère la fasse attendre ? Ou que le maitre des lieux la fixe aussi intensément, elle n'aimait pas être ainsi reluqué de sombres souvenirs remontant dans sa mémoire. Elle ferma fermement ses yeux dorés pour échapper à cette angoisse sourde qui la faisait trembler, c'est ainsi que Sébastian la retourna il accouru déposer son plateau et se mis à genoux devant elle, ce geste affectueux surpris la sorcière qui pourtant laissant son âme s'apaisait a son contact, elle lui laissa voir son seul vrai sourire, un tendre et aimant sourire qu'elle avait bien vite cacher derrière un masque de froideur et sarcasme. Une fois sa crise passé, elle relâcha la main ganté de son frère de cœur, il alla s'installer alors devant elle et lui servie un thé comme il en avait le secret, son maître lui avait laissé son après-midi, ce qui l'étonna avant de comprendre ses intentions, le jeune Phantomhive était très curieux et la nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la jeune sorcière devait l'avoir chamboulé. Il ne fit pas attention au regard de sa sœur ni à son sourire s'étalant sur son propre visage lorsqu'il pensait a son maître.

-Tu connais la règle n'est-ce pas ?

-Hmm

-Démon ! Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être autant dans la lune.

-Sorcière mêle toi de tes affaires.

Shi Tsu posa sa main gauche sur son menton position démontrant sa concentration, elle réfléchissait a toute vitesse pour vraiment comprendre les réactions de son démon de frère c'est un crie aigu qui fit réagir Sébastian, il dévisagea la jeune femme alors qu'elle abordait un visage inconnu pour lui a la fois amusée, étonnée et…heureuse ?

-Que..

-Tu l'as trouvé n'est-ce pas ? Ton âme compagne ? Celle qu'un démon ne trouve qu'une fois dans sa vie….

Ce fut un Sebastian embarrasser qu'elle regarda pour avoir une réponse, qui ne vient jamais mais seul le regard de son frère lui fit comprendre que son raisonnement était juste, elle se laisse choir d'une manière négligée sur la chaise en soupirant.

-Je suppose que tu ne lui dit rien parce qu'il est trop jeune ?

-Et surtout trop rongé par les ténèbres extérieur je ne pourrais pas l'avoir entièrement à moi c'est d'autant plus frustrant.

-Tcht je te reconnais bien la….mais il faudrait quand même que tu bouges ton cul, non me regarde pas comme ça, je suis vulgaire si je veux, mais ton petit maître va finir par s'en rendre compte tu le sais tu as passé un pacte avec lui, et je suis sûr que le seau qu'il possède va finir par changer de forme. Et je ne le pense pas assez idiot pour remarquer la différence de pentacle dans son œil…Au moins je suis rassurée tu n'auras pas était lié a un idiot chronique.

-Je te remercie mais je sais ce que je fais j'attends encore un peu avant de pouvoir doucement le faire dépendre de moi, je veux qu'il vienne de lui-même a moi, qu'il se donne à moi comme la première fois qu'il m'as convoqué.

-Ne trouves pas ça injuste, c'est peux être un géni mais tu lui demande de venir sans concession se jeter dans les bras d'un démon, homme de surcroit, je pense pas qu'il régira de cette manière si tu lui prouve pas qu'il peut avoir une totale confiance en toi et en tes sentiments, il a était trop blessé par le passé, trop de noirceur pour une âme si pur, tu ne pourras pas l'avoir comme ça.

Le démon se passa une main tremblante sur le visage en soupirant lasse de ce jeux auquel son esprit et son cœur jouait, il était un démon il aimait jouer ,il aimait que ces victimes viennes a lui et tombe dans ses griffes, mais il savait que son maitre aurait besoin de subtilité pour apprendre à connaitre le cœur du majordome et il devait apprivoisé cette animal blessé pour le transformer en lord de ce nom et en amant pour l'éternité. Quand il voulut répondre à sa sœur, celle-ci avait disparu, un effroi sans nom le pris dans les tripes elle n'allait pas faire ça ? Pitié par tous les démons et sorcières du monde faites qu'elle garde ses distances avec Ciel. Ne voulant pas d'abord déranger son maître pour rien le majordome fila en cuisine en espérant la trouvait la bas mais en vain car la sorcière aux cheveux verts se trouvait en face d'un comte à la fois agacé d'être déranger et intriguer et gêner par la scène du matin. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour s'assoir devant lui, les jambes croisées le regard dur et froid sondant le jeune homme qui en fit de même il n'allait pas perdre contre une simple sorcière non ? Mais il poussa un cri d'agacement en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle se mis a sourire.

-Que voulez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas la pour votre frère ? Comme si des démons pouvaient avoir une famille.

Si le jeune Ciel avait regardé la jeune femme il aurait pu voir un brin de rage passer dans ses yeux alors que ses mains se serrèrent de colère elle prononça pourtant son discours sans haine a son écarts preuve d'une maitrise parfaite de son corps.

-Je ne suis pas là uniquement pour lui, je suis aussi là pour vous, mais avant laissez-moi vous dire deux ou trois choses. La sorcière fit sursauter l'enfant lorsqu'elle s'approcha et plaqua ses mains durement sur le bureau il ne put que relever son regard vers elle attendant la suite. Les démons éprouvent des choses, je ne suis peux être pas sa sœur de sang mais sans ce démon comme vous dites je ne serais pas là je ne permettrais pas qu'un gamin pourrie gâter vienne dire des choses qu'il ne saisit même pas l'importance contre mon frère, est-ce bien claire comte Phantomhive ?

Il aurait voulu lui répondre une phrase bien cinglante comme tout Phantomhive qui se respect néanmoins il posa sa plume et se laissa aller contre son dossier.

-Pourquoi être venus pour moi ? Et de plus comment pourrais-je connaitre ce démon ne dit jamais rien….je ne connais que ce que les préceptes religieux nous incultes. Il vit alors la jeune femme se rassoir rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière avec un sourire qui titilla la curiosité de Ciel.

-Je suis là justement pour ça comte, si je n'interviens pas mon frère ne le fera jamais, il…il tient trop à votre pureté pour se permettre de tout vous dire maintenant néanmoins les choses presse, il ne tiendra jamais des années.

« Tenir ? » ce mot effraya plus le jeune homme qui ne le laissa paraitre, pourquoi donc le seul pion…non pourquoi le seul être indéfectible qu'il avait a ses cotes lâcherait il ? Il secoua la tête en direction de la jeune femme pour qu'elle commence son histoire. Elle lui parla longuement du fonctionnement des démons, de leurs mode de nourritures de leurs relations avec les sorcières comme elle, et de leurs âmes sœurs, ce sujet intriqua beaucoup le comte, comment un démon pouvait éprouver des sentiments positif envers quelqu'un, c'était une aberration !

-Les démons peuvent aimer mais si leurs âmes compagnes ne répondent pas à leurs sentiments ils finissent par perdre de leurs pouvoirs avec le temps, oh ne vous inquiétiez pas Sebastian ne va pas perdre ses pouvoir et sa force du jour au lendemain mais plutôt en année, et je pense que son âme sœur ne pourra accéder à son cœur et lui aussi que si il en sait plus sur lui, n'est-ce pas comte ?

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pus arrivés au vif du sujet Sebastian entra en trombe dans la pièce rouge et complétement dé brailler indigne d'une majordome de la maison Phantomhive pourtant le garçon au regard bleus vit une autre facette de son bourreau ? Protecteur ? Une colère sourde lui prie les entrailles, il n'était pas bête au point d'ignoré ce qu'était la jalousie mais pourquoi son masque si durement acquis volait en éclat depuis l'arrivée de cette sorcière. Sebastian bloqua la bouche de Shi Tsu avec sa main et lui grogna dessus, un grognement bestial et effrayant mais au lieu de faire peur à Ciel, un frisson de plaisir le traversa.

-Excusez-moi jeune maitre, ma sœur va prendre congé je suis navré de mettre montrer a vous ainsi.

Il n'attendit pas l'ordre de son maitre pour trainer sa sœur jusqu'à la porte lui devant.

-Shi Tsu ?

-Oui Comte ?

- C'est de moi qu'il s'agit ? Il avait posé la question avec tout l'espoir qu'il y mettait, il avait bien réfléchis et la dernière phrase de Shi Tsu et sa présence ici ne pouvait que lui affirmer cette réponse. C'est avec un grand plaisir qu'elle lui sourit comme elle l'avait auparavant a Sebastian dans le jardin. Ciel se sentie comme soulagé et apaisé, Sebastian essaya de se justifier en vain aucune phrase ne sortait compréhensible, une première pour ce grand démon, il tenait trop à lui pour vouloir le mettre en colère et ils avaient autant besoin l'un de l'autre. Et au fond de lui il avait peur tout simplement parce qu'un rejet de la part de son âme sœur signifierait aussi sa mort.

-Sebastian arrête je te pris…je te demanderai de m'attendre encore un peu je suis trop jeune mais bientôt je pourrais être à toi…Une fois ma vengeance accomplis je serais heureux de pouvoir répondre pleinement à cette passion qui me dévore lorsque je te regarde mais…

-Je comprends jeune maitre, laissez-nous le temps…

Le démon s'inclina et partie avec sa sœur laissant le comte rouge d'embarras d'avoir si facilement dévoile ses sentiments devant autrui.


	4. Chapter 4

Suite à cette intervention la sorcière partie aussitôt laissant ainsi son frère et son maître apprendre à se connaître, Sébastian était à la fois soulagé et inquiet de la savoir parti. Il retourna a ses taches en tant que majordome de la maison Phantomhive et ce pendant quelques années.

Ils étaient là, tous réunis dans cette pièce, pour la plupart tués proprement sauf un que Ciel avait lui-même pressé sur la détente, il voulait se libéré de ce fardeau lui-même, il voulait ressentir cette pars de noirceur et l'assumer amplement, de toute manière étant l'âme sœur d'un démon il ne pouvait qu'être maudit. Celui qui avait orchestré l'assassinat de ses parents celui qui avait détruit sa vie, était devant lui les jambes replier sous lui les mains suppliantes le visage baigner de larmes et de morve la peur déformer son gros visage en une chose complétement répugnante quand Ciel amorça son arme sur le front du gros homme celui-ci se mis a uriner, le garçon poussa un ricanement.

-Vous êtes bien pathétique, mais vous auriez dû me tuer plutôt que de me laisser dans les mains de ces monstres ils ont déjà périrent et maintenant c'est à votre tour.

Le seul coup de feu qui fut tiré répercuta son bruit partout dans la pièce créant enfin un silence reposant, le comte baissa son arme et sa main le long de son corps et souffla en fermant les yeux, il laissa une seul et unique larme coulait le long de sa joue, cette goute symbolique pour la vengeance de ses parents et pour son ancienne vie aujourd'hui achever. Il sentie le contact d'une main ganté le long de sa joue, il releva son regard vers deux yeux carmins dont une lueur à la fois inquiète et soulager lutter pour prendre place. Le jeune homme laissa sa tête se poser sur cette main réconfortante, son toucher lui donnait de doux frissons, il lâcha son arme pour se collais contre le torse de son démon, il n'était pas triste juste las et apaisé, depuis bientôt 10 ans ils avaient courus après ces êtres qui avaient brisé la vie de Ciel Phantomhive, le sentiment qui envahissait le jeune homme le fit rire sous le regard perplexe de son majordome.

-Je suppose que tu as de nouveaux projets pour moi Sebastian ?

-Oh oui et je suis sûr que tu vas les aimaient Ciel murmura le démon d'une voix sensuel aux creux de l'oreille du comte. Partons d'ici.

Ciel hocha la tête se laissant tirer par son ainé, le paysage défilé sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, non il n'était pas vraiment là, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il voulait être heureux à présent mais il le voulais avec lui, avec son démon pas seul mais il y aurait-il droit ? Après tout à chaque fois qu'il ait connus ou toucher le bonheur on lui retiré aussi vite, une punition pour l'être déchu qu'il était, il frissonna d'effroi. Non il voulait se battre il voulait ce bonheur ! Néanmoins il ne pouvait vivre au grand jour, de pars au vu de leur époque et de leurs situation au sein de la noblesse britannique et d'autre de leurs sexe tout simplement, un homme se devait d'être avec une femme et non un autre homme ou démon dans ce cas, mais Ciel n'avait que faire de ces lois humaines. Il reprit terre avec la réalité lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il sentit l'urgence et la faim derrière cette fausse douceur, il se laissa charmer par la langue mutine de son amant avant d'accéder à sa requête silencieuse, même âgés de 23 ans Ciel était toujours plus petit que son majordome cela étant il avait bien vite grandis et gagner en grâce et sensualité, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son compagnon qui se faisait un plaisir d'initier a son maitre les joies et plaisir de la chair. Il voulait voir son petit ange tomber dans les affres du bonheur, leur bonheur, une passion rouge a l'état brut, tendresse violence tout se mélanger pour enfin exploser en eux, une douce danse ou bien une dépravation mortel ils ne seraient dires mais ils voulaient tous deux s'y donner à corps perdus et surtout consommer leurs âmes a ce jeux charnelle. Bientôt le baiser du cesser mais pour mieux se retrouver plus vivant, plus fort, plus délicieux, les mains du cadet se glissèrent sous la chemise du corbeau, il le caressait le frôlaient griffaient attisant son envie, celui-ci répondit a ses provocations par un gémissement rauque, le jeune homme ne put que ce mordre la lèvres en entendant son compagnon, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent d'autre point comme une nuque un bras un torse, les habits tombaient bien vite, l'urgence et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient accentuer leurs excitation a tous deux, Sébastian fixa son amour qui acquiesça pour lui ordonner de continuer, non le supplier, cette attraction du jeux était trop forte il voulait être possédé et le marquer par des griffures il voulait souffrir car il n'avait connus que ça mais souffrir de la plus douce des manière par l'homme qu'il aimait. L'aine fut doux lorsqu'il le prépara, de douces paroles et caresses pour libéré l'angoisse qu'étreignais le plus jeune avant de laissait le démon prendre son âme sœur, laisser la passion les envahir, les vas et vient entre deux corps, des cris et gémissements étouffer les joues rouges de la sueur, et un ensemble de cris libérateur mirent fins a leurs ébats. C'est avec un doux sourire qu'ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Ils disparurent ainsi laissant tous derrière eux pour juste s'adonner à une nouvelle partie d'échec qu'était leurs vies éternelles.

1917 une jeune femme courraient entre les bombes et les soldats comme ça vie en dépendait elle se devait d'aller encore plus vite les éloigner d'eux, un démon et son âme sœur était trop proches des conflit seul une sorcière pouvait les aider, sous sa casquette brune sa longue tresse vertes se balançaient aux rythme de sa course folle pour la survie la sienne, la guerre était partout autour et pourtant contre une femme de nombreux hommes c'était liguée, elle aurait pu s'écroulait de rire pour l'ironie du sort mais elle était forte et plusieurs années derrière elle, elle ferma les yeux en pensant à son frère et Ciel heureux depuis bientôt 20 ans ils étaient sa famille mais elle se sentait seul, si vide depuis le jour où elle avait accepté ce don ce geass elle c'était fourvoyez et condamnée. Mais pour autant elle assumais ses choix malgré la perte de souvenirs trop vite oublier par l'amas d'informations stockées au fils des décennies passées sur cette terre. Elle avait était brulée, torturée, fusillée, tellement de mort et toujours une vie après. Aussi en ce jour de novembre 1917 après cette rassurée sur l'avenir de ses deux êtres chères elle prit la décision de trouvait un compagnon pour la tuée.

2018 toutes les personnes au monde pouvait enfin voir le tyran Lelouch dernier empereur de Britania mourir de la main de Zero, ce chevalier masqué qui était tout simplement son ami d'enfance Suzaku, par un habile plan ce géni qu'était Lelouch avait détruit ce monde pour enfin en reconstruire un autre après sa mort et il le montrait en souriant alors qu'il fermaient les yeux pour toujours. Sa sœur Nanally le pleurait alors que tous les monde autour hurlaient de joies même sous son masque Suzaku pleurait alors que tous riaient. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la cadette Lamperouge qui ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant cette main elle murmura le prénom de l'ami de son frère qui hocha doucement la tête comme pour lui intimer un silence. Le plus durs fut de cachait le corps de Lelouch tous voulaient le voir pendus ou proféré encore son cadavres mais par un stratagème de Kallen qui avait compris l'identité de Zero et de celui-ci ils calmèrent la foule et laissèrent le corps aux bons soins de la jeune sœur du tyran. Dans la chapelle ou reposait son cerceuil, la jeune brune priait pour le salut de son frère qu'il l'avait tant aimée, elle du néanmoins sortir après avoir entendus une portière claquer, Suzaku était venue la chercher et permettre à son ami de reposer en terre, trop perdus dans leurs tristesse ou taches ils ne virent pas une ombre passer à l'arrière de la chapelle avec le corps du jeune homme, ni même une charrette à proximité, ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit d'un cheval qu'ils virent une longue tresse verte, comprenant qu'une personne s'occuperait déjà de l'enterrement ils décidèrent de partirent pour continuer l'œuvre de Lelouch. Shi Tsu poussa les chevaux aux maximum pour fuir le plus loin possible, elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait fait marcherait c'était dans un état second qu'elle avait trouvé un soupçon d'espoir et qu'elle c'était lancer dans cette folle course contre la montre. Si comme elle se doutait le code de Charles fut transmis a Lelouch dans le monde du C alors il serait immortel auquel cas elle transporter le corps sans vies du seul être qui avait réussi à transpercer ses boucliers et qui avait atteint son cœur. Elle ravala bien vite le coup de la bile qui menacer de la faire lâcher pour se concentré sur sa taches première trouvais un endroit pour examiner…Lelouch. Mais avant qu'elle ne se soit arrêtais pour vérifier son hypothèse un bruit qu'elle identifia comme une toux rauque et un gémissement plaintif lui firent lâchés les rênes ce qui stoppa les chevaux, elle se retourna pour grimper sur la botte de paille a l'arrière de la charrette, elle se laissa tomber auprès du jeune homme qui ouvraient doucement ses yeux améthyste, le seul sentiment qu'elle y vit fut de l'interrogation.

-Tu es immortel…tu as le code de Charles…

Il aurait bien voulu répondre mais son corps refusait de répondre a ses ordres, il commençait à paniquer légèrement, la sorcière caressa tendrement son front avec ma main en lui expliquant les effets de l'immortalité. Après obtention d'un code et d'une première mort le corps subit une surcharge de pouvoir venant du geass le laissant sans capacité pendant quelques heures a quelques jours.

-J'ai vécu ça c'est un…c'est mon frère qui m'as aidé…nous allons chez lui…ne fais pas cette tête Lulu, je t'expliquerais en chemin.

Elle redescendit s'assoir et prendre les rênes, et commença son histoire à elle et Sebastian elle ajouta que c'était un démon, et que son compagnon était un petit génie. Le jeune homme écouta avec attention il était heureux d'en apprendre plus sur elle et son passé surtout qu'elle parlait de ses deux hommes avec une telle tendresse et affection que cela chamboula Lelouch. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le vent frais sur sa peau, il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre encore, mais qu'allait-il faire ? Retourner vers ses proches non ils avaient assez souffert, alors que lui rester-t-il ? Shi Tsu il lui rester sa compagne, qui avait risqué de se faire attraper pour le sauver, encore une fois. Une brulante et soudaine fièvre le fit replongée dans les ténèbres mais il n'était plus inquiet il savait que la sorcière veillerait sur lui. Après plusieurs heures de voyages encore, la jeune femme vit avec joie une maisonnette se profiler à l'horizon, elle poussa une dernière fois les chevaux pour enfin arriver, le bruit de la charrette mis en alerte les deux habitants de la maison, Ciel s'empara d'une rapière a ses côté pendant de Sébastian s'approcha de la fenêtre, il sourit en se tournant vers son compagnon.

-Ce n'est que ma sœur.

L'ancien comte ne répondit pas à son amant et se précipita pour sortir, il ouvrit son œil et appela son compagnon qui rappliqua aussitôt, ils pouvaient voir une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe noirs et couverte de sang portant le corps d'un homme habillé de blanc, Ciel n'était pas stupide il avait reconnu les vêtements au premier coup d'œil, il regarda les yeux désespérée de sa belle-sœur et aida sans attendre la jeune femme. Il vérifia les fonctions vitales de l'ancien empereur.

-Sébastian prépare toute suite une chambre et un bain faut qu'on s'en occupe toute suite. Shi Tsu tu connais la maison va te changer et après tu nous expliqueras.

Le démon parti en entrainant sa sœur, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues couvertes de sang séchés, pourtant elle n'était pas triste et surtout elle se savait en sécurité ici avec sa famille, son cœur se gonfla de joie et de bonheur et elle repris petit à petit court dans la réalité. Ciel était partis avec Lelouch dans une chambre il le changea et nettoya le sang, il vit dessous cette amas de rouges une cicatrice boursoufflé, il en déduisait une immortalité. Il avait vu la mort du jeune homme a la télévision comme beaucoup de gens, il n'avait pas ris au contraire des autres, il avait fixait avec intensité l'homme tomba et ses lèvres s'étirant en un grand sourire après son dernier souffle. Pour un esprit comme le sien voir à travers le plan de Lelouch fut aussi clair que de l'eau, il n'avait pas était surpris d'apercevoir une chevelure verte auprès de lui. Décidément sa belle-sœur l'étonnerait toujours, au moins elle ne s'était pas entichée d'un idiot, et il tarda a l'ancien noble de pouvoir se mesure à cette esprit brillant contre une partie d'échec, il termina la toilette du garçon et l'installa pour un repos bien mérité. Il entra dans la pièce ou son amant et sa sœur buvez un thé il s'essuyait négligemment les mains et se posa contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Il va bien, d'ici demain il pourra reprendre le contrôle de son corps, et toi comment tu vas ?

Un soupir de soulagement sorti des lèvres gercées de la jeune femme, ses yeux dorés braillaient enfin d'un espoir et de vie qu'ils n'avaient plus vue depuis des années. Ciel s'approcha pour se mettre devant elle, la jeune femme avait vu le changement du garçon qu'elle avait jadis connu, arrogant et froid il était devenu quelqu'un de très doux et apaisé. En entrant dans la pièce elle avait remarqué Sebastian se redresser doucement un infime mouvement qui prouvait que son amour était arrivé dans la cuisine. Elle espérait connaître la même fusion que ces deux être avec Lelouch, mais il n'était pas l'heure de penser à ça, elle tira affectueusement les joues de son beau-frère avant de sourire.

-Tout va bien et arrête de faire cette tête tu vas avoir des rides !

Le cadet se mis doucement a rire avant de s'assoir entre les deux membres de sa famille, il se savait chanceux et pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé son destin. Si peux être la passion des chats que son homme entretenait mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail. C'est l'ancien majordome qui poussa l'explication de la présence de Lelouch. Ne les ayant pas vus depuis son contrat avec Marianne elle avait beaucoup de chose à dire, certains passage mirent le démon en colère, ce fut la main de son compagnon qui ne le fis pas exploser la tension de la main de Ciel lui fit comprendre que son amant partager sa colère de n'avoir pu protéger un membre de leurs famille d'une captivité. Une fois son récit achevée elle leurs demanda l'hospitalité qu'elle reçut, et partie se reposer auprès de Lelouch. Mais ce fut le jeune homme qui se leva en premier quand le soleil entra dans la pièce, il observa doucement la pièce pour analyser l'endroit où il était puis chercha sa compagne du regard, il la trouva endormie et bien faible a ses côté il remonta la couverture sur elle, et écarta doucement des mèches qui cachaient son visage.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si vite remis sur pieds.

La voix rauque et puissante fit retourner Lelouch qui se mis sur ses gardes, il n'était pas bien fort mais il ne connaissait pas cette personne, il le détailla, des vêtements sombres deux yeux couleurs rouges et de longs cheveux noirs, l'inconnu leva ses mains en signe de paix.

-Je suis Sebastian, il vit Lelouch se détendre et il continua, si tu veux parler il vaudrait mieux la laisser dormir elle est assez…

-Effrayante quand est-elle est réveillée coupa Lelouch en se levant il enfila la chemise que lui tendit le démon et sortie la chambre, en lançant un sourire à l'endormie avant de fermer doucement la porte, il suivit son hôte jusqu'au salon, les deux hommes se fixèrent sans rien dire avant qu'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bleus au regard embuer par le sommeil entra en trainant les pieds. Comme un vieux réflexe Sebastian se retourna et lança

-My lord cette démarcha nonchalante de sied guère à votre rang.

-T emmerde…café…non thé…et scones s'il te plait sortie mollement le plus jeune sans un regard pour leur invité, ce qui laissa preplexe le nouvel immortel. Ce n'est qu'après la première gorgée de café et un gémissement de plaisir, qui attisa un feu ardent dans les yeux carmin, que Ciel tourna son visage vers l'homme.

- Pardonnez-moi je ne suis pas du matin. Je me présente Ciel Phantomhive, je vois que vous vous êtes bien remis, vous êtes arrivés dans l'après-midi Shi Tsu était complétement épuisée et vos état n'était pas mieux, vous êtes ici chez vous jusqu'à ce que Shi Tsu et vous sachiez ce que vous comptez faire.

-Je crois que l'on peut se tutoyer Ciel approuva d'un signe de tête, je ne sais pas encore ce que l'on va faire, je ne pense pas revenir vers mes proches.

-Décidément non, surtout après votre retrait triomphal. Je voulais savoir…enfin non nous voulons savoir…aimes-tu Shi Tsu ?

-Cette sorcière ? Ricana-t-il je ne pense pas avoir réussi a l'atteindre à ce point.

A cette phrase Ciel avait l'impression de se retrouver dans son bureau avec Shi Tsu en face de lui le menaçant pour le ton et l'arrogance qu'il affichait pour son majordome, il fit un sourire énigmatique a son invité, la curiosité de celui-ci brillaient aux fond de ses yeux violet, Ciel avait envie de jouer un peu et il voulait profiter de l'état encore faible de son condisciple pour le manipuler un peu et surtout aider la femme qui est à l'origine de son bonheur. Voyant le manège de son amant Sebastian se leva et partie voir sa sœur dans la chambre, il avait sentis le regard mauvais de Lelouch et en avait ris.

-Tu crois qu'elle t'aurait sauvé si tu ne l'avais pas atteint ? De plus je pense que sorcière est un terme que l'on pourra t'attribuer aussi. Mais je pense savoir un peu le trouble qui t'habite, après tout elle était ta compagne, ton autre, ton double, la seul personne sur qui tu pouvais compter et que tu pouvais exploser tous les facettes de ton plans sans qu'elle te fuit ou ne te fasse changer d'avis elle était ton ombre ton appuis.

-Cela semble avoir était vécu je me trompe ?

- Non, Sebastian m'as sauver, éduquer, il a était un pion dans la vengeance que j'ai orchestré, il est devenue une part de moi avant même que je ne le sache, il m'as fait gouter au bonheur et depuis je le vis chaque jours, l'éternité a ses côtes ne me pèse pas, au contrario de Shi Tsu qui souffre d'être ainsi seul.

-Lorsqu'on sait que son geass fut la capacité à se faire aimer, on ne peut que compatir et vouloir l'aimer sincèrement. Quand j'ai pu voir ses souvenirs, qu'elle fut aussi amnésique, j'ai compris à quel point elle compter pour moi. A quel point je suis devenu dépendant de son soutient, de sa bizarrerie, de ses sourires…Je suis amoureux finit Lelouch en posant ses mains sur le côté de sa tête. Je n'avais pas prévu ça…je voulais mourir

-Moi aussi ! Lelouch releva la tête en vitesse pour voir Ciel son unique œil de visible d'un bleue foncé. Je voulais mourir et puis j'ai brisé mon masque grâce a Shi Tsu elle m'a fait douter, et j'ai craqué, aujourd'hui je dois dire que je ne pensais pas vivre heureux après tout ce que j'ai pu faire et endurer mais j'ai le droit à cette nouvelle chance et toi aussi alors saisit la. De plus quand je vois que nous avons étaient à deux doigts de perdre Shi Tsu tant son idée de mourir étaient fixe que je me fiche bien de savoir tes états d'âme, tu es la personne qui lui manquer depuis tous ces années.

-Et elle est celle qui me manquer pour combler ce trou dans mon âme.

Ciel ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire c'était l'essentiel, maintenant c'était à lui de se bouger et non à Shi Tsu. Mais alors qu'il allait lui dire ils entendirent un hurlement ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans le couloir, Sebastian était là au milieu se dirigeant vers Lelouch celui-ci se fit tiré sans ménagement sous le sourire bienveillant du borgne. Ce que Lelouch vit lui retourna l'estomac, la femme qu'il aimait hurler a se déchirée les cordes vocales, elle était dans un état second.

-Elle c'est réveillée ne ta pas vu et c'est mise à hurler tu es le seul qui pourra la calmer. Je vous laisse.

Et le démon parti le cœur lourd de ne pas avoir pu soulager la peine de sa sœur, son compagnon posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire amoureux, mais son regard était triste et inquiet. Dans la chambre Lelouch se laissa tomber et rampa vers la jeune femme il lui pris les poignets, elle hoqueta et fixa le fou qui l'empêcher de se faire du mal, mais lorsqu'elle vit son amour elle partit en fou rire.

-Je perds la tête et tu es la pour me faire souffrir hein ? Je n'ai pas pu te sauver et tu veux me tourmenter car je ne peux te rejoindre.

-Shi Tsu…non….il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura son vrai prénom il laissa sa main glisser le long de la joue blanche de la jeune femme, il embrassa chaque un de ses yeux lui murmurant des mots réconfortant, lui prouvant au toucher de son existante de sa vie auprès d'elle. Plus il essaya de la calmer plus son assure pour ses sentiments et ses geste de firent sur plus la jeune femme se laissa aller et comprit qu'il était bien là avec elle. Vivant, il était vivant, et bien là. Les traces des larmes effacées, le contact se fit vitale autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, elle voulait le savoir vivant et lui se sentir vivant. Les lèvres du jeune homme descendait jusqu'au coup de la jeune femme d'une main il arracha la chemise qu'elle porter il huma son odeur avant de la mordre, en entendant le gémissement il se sentie mieux, il en voulait plus. Shi Tsu ressemblais a une poupée dans un état second plongée dans les abysses de douceurs elle murmura son prénom comme un mantra, ajoutant des « plus » « encore » dès qu'il quitter sa peau. Ils avaient largement le temps d'apprendre à ce découvrir mais là c'était vitale un besoin de s'unir, une prière, un supplice qui les mettait en état de transe. A chaque fois qu'elle sentait ses doigts sur elle, en elle, un feu se propager et la brulaient la laissant pantoise, elle lui donnait envie d'aller plus loin à se laisser faire comme une invitation a la luxure. Il plongea en elle, se mordent l'un et l'autre encore une trace pour se comprendre, encore de la patience, s'ajustaient a l'autre, et se fondre enfin pour ne faire plus qu'un. Il fermait les yeux pour ressentir toutes les sensations le consumer et avec un sourire arracher ses premiers cries a la sorcière. Elle le supplia d'aller plus vite d'éteindre ce braiser, il voulait la faire languir, ils jouaient comme leurs relation avait toujours étaient-ils luttaient pour prendre le contrôle de cette danse toute en oubliant pas le partenaire. Puis la délivrance et jouissance mirent fin à ce délicieux manège.

-Vous êtes sur de vouloir partir ? Demanda Sebastian en fixant sa sœur

-Oui ça fait 2 ans maintenant je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant on doit aussi construire notre avenir tous les deux et puis ce n'est pas un adieu.

-Lâche moi un peu ta sœur elle est grande, démon trop mou va.

Sebastian grogna après son compagnon qui éclata de rire, avant de regardaient Lelouch, celui-ci avait un grand sourire. En deux ans il avait changé, toujours aussi frêle il avait amélioré son escrime et son endurance auprès du couple, son esprit brillant avait pu enfin, aux grands désarrois de Shi Tsu et Sebastian se mesurer au jeune homme, ils avaient dû conclure sur 150 victoires chacun. Il savait sa belle-sœur en sécurité et prête pour partirent et ils les reverraient il en était certains. Shi Tsu monta sur la charrette remplis de foin pendant que Lelouch se mis aux rênes, ils partirent sous le regard bienveillant de deux hommes. Au bout d'une heure de route Shi Tsu allongée le regard tournée vers le ciel, cheese kun lui servant d'oreiller se mis à dire.

-Le geass, le pouvoir des rois, condamne les gens à la solitude, elle ricana, ce n'est peux être pas ça…Pas vrai Lelouch ?

Le jeune immortel se mis à sourire, et regarda lui aussi le ciel, ils allaient enfin vivre sans s'occuper du monde, ils avaient suffisamment attendus.


End file.
